Surveillance and military style weaponry expanded into the field of infrared detection and homing some time ago. Since then, numerous developments have occurred that have progressed the state of the art to a level of complexity and effectiveness which substantially assures reliable hardware. The effectiveness of the hardware for its intended purpose is now largely determined by the operator. Accordingly, thorough training is important.
For training, the more complete the simulation is of the actual operating environment, the more realistic and thorough the training procedure can be. If field conditions will be encountered in using the hardware, field-like conditions are desirable for training. If infrared surveillance is an element of operation, infrared sources that simulate the infrared signatures of the objects to be anticipated are required.
Many factors influence the selection of the various types of infrared sources that are available for use as target elements. The environment that it will be used in, outside or inside, whether the target is to be a permanent installation or portable, and whether the target is expendable or not, are among the factors that are considered. Prior art techniques available to the field are gorged with pyrotechnic approaches, which are followed at some distance by electrically heated structures. These techniques are for the most part consumable, and where it is intended that the target be preserved and used time and again, the techniques usually suggest an elaborate and complicated system.
For a programmed test range situation, a rugged, simple and effective target is needed. In the typical military application of such a situation, an operator controlled vehicle approaches the range, seeks out and detects targets with infrared sensitive equipment integral to the vehicle, and performs the "firing" process. Inasmuch as the range is to be used over and over, destructive "hits" cannot be permitted, so simulations abound. The more realistic the simulation, the better the training is.
The present invention is an achievement that provides a very suitable target for any training application in the infrared arena, particularly when the target is to be preserved. It is rugged, simple, and when once constructed has a longevity unequalled by most alternatives. Inasmuch as the invention can be devoid of all attachments, maintenance is minimal. It is particularly suitable to the type of range application that is described above, whether the range be scaled or full size, and it retains a high degree of reflectivity over the life of the structure, the significance of which will be described below.